You had a WHAT in WHERE?
by multixfandomxmaniac
Summary: Just a little drabble while I figure out what to do with To Call My Own. Skylar's gone to school; the plushieformers get up to a little bit of trouble during the day, questioning Jazz on how his tummy started hurting when they're all made out of stuffing… As usual, I do not own Transformers; enjoy. :)


**Author Note: Just quickly. This is probably before Skylar gets Skyfire and Starscream. So she just has the four mentioned for now ^^.**

When they eventually pulled themselves out of sleep, the house was quiet. Nothing from Skylar, and nothing from Carly either. Perceptor perched himself on the edge of the bed and stared down into the bedroom, kicking his legs against the frame as he waited for the others to show themselves. Prowl peered out from behind the shelf and Blaster from under the bed.

"Quiet today," the boombox commented, speaking for all of them as he crawled out, jumping when Perceptor landed beside him.

"That would be likely, because someone didn't sleep in today," Prowl observed, peeking up at the bed. "Where is Skylar?"

"Didn't she have something on today?" the scientist wondered, leading them over to the door so they could all open it together and look out.

"Hey and also, where's Jazz?" Blaster added, flopping onto his front after the door swung open, bringing the other two down with him. Prowl toppled a little further and landed out in the hallway, rubbing his helm from the fall. He made a small noise of frustration when he didn't hear anyone around him.

"This is weird…"

"What is? Sky told us she'd be goin' to school today."

"Where have you been?" Perceptor questioned as the saboteur wandered over to them from the direction of the sewing room; the scientist then making a soft gasp. "You went into the needle room!?"

"Dude, you know we ain't allowed in there without Skylar!" Blaster exclaimed, adding to the other plushie's surprise. Jazz just gave a shrug.

"So? No one caught me, did they? 'Sides, I had ta look for a button."

'For what' exactly, he never told the other plushieformers, but they all grew curious and followed him back into Skylar's room and onto the carpet in the middle of her room, waiting for Jazz after he went off in search of something.

"I wonder why Jazz needs a button… We don't have any buttons on us," Prowl pointed out.

"… Maybe he's making something!" Perceptor suggested.

"Perce, it's Jazz. He doesn't make things," Blaster insisted, going to continue but he was stopped by a painful groan; the three plushies then getting up to follow the sound to the cupboard. They found their missing plushie friend flopped on his side, arms curled around his middle as he made small groans and upset noises of pain. The three exchanged a confused glance.

"Uhh, dunno why you're actin' distressed, Jazzmeister but… Unless ya got some stuffin' loose or somethin', that ain't normal for us," the boombox explained.

"I don't think he'd be making this much noise if he'd lost some stuffing, Blaster," Prowl murmured; doorwings twitched to attention as he knelt down beside the other plush. "What is it, Jazz? Can you tell us what you're feeling?"

"I, know it ain't normal but… gyh; something… feels like it's; ngh… s-somewhere it shouldn't be…" the saboteur stammered out with a groan; the police-plush looking up at the others with some suspicion.

"Ideas?"

"W-We can't eat anything, so he wouldn't have a tummy pain like Skylar gets," Perceptor explained, not really sure what to do. Jazz was hurt in some way, and it would usually be a thing Skylar dealt with… If she was home…

"We're not even like, fifteen minutes into the morning, and already somethin' goes wrong…" Blaster grumbled. "Now I see why Sky doesn' like leavin' us alone…. Why couldn't she get Ratch when she was little too?"

Prowl and Perceptor left Blaster to his mumbling and helped Jazz to get up so they could move him onto the bed. That was easier said than done…  
They'd managed to get him up, only for him to roll back down again and flop on his front, howling like Sparkplug would do if someone didn't let him in at night. Prowl went to go pick Jazz up again but was quickly stopped by Perceptor; the scientist toddling over and looking over the 'fallen' plushieformer.

"… Care to tell me why there's a needle sticking out of your back, Jazz?"

"There's a WHAT in WHERE!?" Blaster suddenly shrieked; Prowl harshly back-handing him to shut up. The saboteur didn't move for a couple of seconds, then thoughtfully lifting his helm.

"Oh so tha's where tha went…" he murmured, figuring he might as well tell the full story to the other plushies. "So, yeah I went in the needle room ta find a button. Hadn' realised I tripped on a needle and, when I got up, it ain't there anymore, so I thought nothin' of it. Must'a knocked against somethin' for it to give me, a reminder!"

"That's not funny…" Perceptor insisted blankly, finding the needle and grabbing around the neck of it to pull it out. He was surprised to find as he tugged it out, there was string attached – the colour Skylar used for her repairs on Blaster… "You worry me sometimes, Jazz…"

"Heheh, probably worry Sky more."

"She has had you the longest; of course she would be worrying about you more than us," Prowl insisted, waiting until the scientist had pulled the rest of the string out before helping Jazz sit up. "Just… don't have us worrying again, okay?"

"Yeah, that was kinda scary, dude… We thought somethin' was actually wrong with ya!" Blaster pointed out, sitting beside them and scooting over so Perceptor could sit with them.

"It did kinda hurt when ya dropped me though…" Jazz admitted, glancing at Prowl and Perceptor. The two could only laugh; he deserved that. The saboteur couldn't figure out what they had found so funny, but just started laughing along instead. The four of them were soon giggling together, and the needle that had been inside Jazz lay discarded behind them. He knew for sure he was never going into the needle room again; not alone at least. Next time, he'd wait until Skylar was home.


End file.
